neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender)
'Momo ' is a fictional character on the Nickelodeon animated television series Avatar: The Last Airbender. In the show, Momo is the only known living Winged Lemur, a race of animals that can naturally fly. After being discovered by Aang he then takes care of Momo as a pet. Like most animals in the show, he is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Creation and concept Momo is a cross between Bat and a Lemur and is the last of his kind in the show much like Appa. Avatar co-creator Bryan Konietzko admits that Momo is his favorite character to draw and that his body language comes from the memories of his childhood cat. http://www.musogato.com/avatar/magazine/avatarmag1_scan38.jpg Momo was introduced in the episode "The Southern Air Temple". In the episode Aang finds him at the Southern Air Temple and then keeps him as a pet. After Momo eats a peach, Aang decides to name him Momo, which is Japanese for "peach". "The Southern Air Temple". Director: Lauren MacMullan, Writer: Michael Dante DiMartino. Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. 2005-02-25. No. 3, season 1. In the series Momo has been a recurring part of the team. Although Momo has been in many dangerous situations while traveling with the team, he has also been a big help to the team as well. Momo is always mainly a source of comic relief throughout the course of the series. According to the creators, they originally intended Momo to be the reincarnated spirit of Monk Gyatso. Avatar Extras stated this in the episode "The Southern Air Temple" Plot overview In season one of the series in the episode "The Southern Air Temple" when Team Avatar was visiting the temple that year, Avatar Aang took interest in him and wanted to take him as his new pet. When inside the temple they heard a noise from outside the door. When seeing the shadow they assumed it was Firebenders until they noticed it was a lemur. Aang was excited to see him and Sokka wanted him for dinner. They both chased after him but he escaped and then returned to them with food. Aang then invited him into the family and named him Momo after he ate a Moon Peach. "The Southern Air Temple". Director: Lauren MacMullan, Writer: Michael Dante DiMartino. Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. 2005-02-25. No. 3, season 1. Ever since he has been a recurring character of the Team Avatar even having his own theme song from the show. While being part of the Team Avatar he has been used as a sort of comedy relief. For example in the episode "King of Omashu", after the Team Avatar were captured by King Bumi. Aang used Momo to slip in the air vents but he couldn't fit. In the episode "Imprisoned" when Katara used a plan to be arrested by firebenders by pretending to Earthbend by lifting a rock through ventilation shafts. Momo was behind the rock and after the rock was lifted, they thought he was Earthbending. "Imprisoned" He has also helped the group. For example: In Winter Solstice Part 1: Avatar Roku" he helped trick Fire Sages that the Avatar was inside. In the episode "The Waterbending Scroll" he fought a pirate's reptile bird over the Waterbending Scroll and also helped Katara escape when being tied up. "The Waterbending Scroll" In the episode "The Blue Spirit" after Katara and Sokka were sick, he accompanied them. When Katara wanted water, he couldn't comprehend it and gave her all sorts of other objects instead. "The Blue Spirit". Director: Dave Filoni; Writers: Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko. Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. 2005-06-17. No. 13, season 1. In the episode "The Siege of the North: Part 2" when the Team Avatar were at the North Pole, Momo was with Aang, Katara and Princess Yue when they entered the Spirit Oasis and stayed there after they left. When Zhao invaded there to try to kill the Moon Spirit, he attacked Zhao until Aang returned. After the Siege was over, Momo and the rest of the team shared a group hug together. "The Siege of the North: Part 2" In season two, Momo once again is presented as a comedy relief character. When Momo split off from the group in Omashu for food. He went in a scuffle with a little boy called Tom Tom who liked to hold on to his tail and follow him. "Return to Omashu" When the team fell into a swamp, Appa and Momo got separated by the other group and were encountered by a Swamp Tribe who planned to eat them until the rest of the team intervened. "The Swamp" After Appa disappeared in the dessert, Momo then got captured by a buzzard wasp until Aang rescued him refusing to lose another friend again. "The Dessert" Momo was still presented as a help on the team as well. When Aang falls on the side of a drill, Momo grabs him. "The Drill" Momo's most prominent appearance in season two is in "Tale of Momo" a sub episode of "Tales of Ba Sing Se" In this episode he misses Appa. After going outside he then finds himself being chased by pygmy pumas but he and the pygmy pumas are then captured by humans for food. Momo then escapes and helps the pygmy puma escape. The pygmy puma out of gratitude help trace Appa's footprints. And Momo lays on that footprint. After Ba Sing Se is captured by Azula and the Dai Li. He was captured by them but then escaped along with the rest of the team. "The Crossroads of Destiny" In season three, Momo must hide himself in Aang's clothes after the team had to disguise them as Fire Nations."The Headband" One time after Sokka bought a messenger hawk named Hawky, Momo and the hawk would tussle each other. '"The Runaway" When Aang was very nervous about the invasion and facing Fire Lord Ozai. He began to hallucinate that Momo and Appa could talk and were sword fighting each other."Nightmares and Daydreams" When Aang began to sleepwalk his way to an island that happened to be a Lion Turtle, Momo joined him. He then stayed with Aang until Aang faced the Fire Lord. After Aang battled the Fire Lord, the team reunited including Momo. Momo is last seen playing with Aang Airbending. Sozin's Comet: The Final Battle Abilities In the show, Momo is able to fly and glide with his wings just like any other Winged-Lemur. He can also swim short distances in water."The Serpent's Pass" He doesn't have any fighting skills but he has helped Team Avatar such as helping them escape. Momo seems to have some intelligence but he does have a hard time understanding human speech. For example Katara tries to tell Momo to get water but Momo doesn't comprehend and gives her all sorts of valuable and disgusting things (a dead rat, clothes, jewelry, money, etc.) except water. "The Blue Spirit". Director: Dave Filoni; Writers: Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko. Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon. 2005-06-17. No. 13, season 1. In other appearances Film Momo appears in the film The Last Airbender in CGI again voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. The voice of Momo in the movie. References Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender characters Category:Nicktoon characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005 Category:Fictional prosimians simple:Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender)